


Conference on the Mound

by Telesilla



Series: Take a Chance on Me [8]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, San Francisco Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference on the Mound

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff written while on vacation.

When Madison shakes Buster off twice, Buster sighs and calls time out. He trudges out to the mound--a catcher clearly intent on getting on the same page as his pitcher. Behind him, he can almost hear the batter thinking that it's the fifth inning and maybe Posey and Bumgarner are losing their rhythm as the game goes on.

"Did you remember to pay Janet?" Buster asks once he reaches the mound.

"I thought you did," Madison says from behind his glove. 

"Shit," Buster mutters.

"Nah, she's cool. She sent me a picture of RT on the bed."

"On the bed? Our bed?" When Madison nods, Buster sighs. "Did I remember to put the lube away?"

"Like she doesn't know."

"Well, yeah but...."

"Chill the fuck out." Buster can see Madison's eyes roll above the top of his glove. "What do you want me to throw here?"

"Fastball. He'll chase one up and in."

"That's what I was thinkin'."

Buster fights back a smile as he heads back to the plate. As always, they're on the same page, even when it comes to not paying the cat sitter. This is Buster's life now and really? He's perfectly okay with that.


End file.
